


[TF]偷吃步 3

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]偷吃步 3

本以為晚餐能再吃到不二親手做的飯菜，但當手塚開著他的凌志到不二家前，卻看不二身穿著休閒套頭毛衣。  
「說好了今天我請客啊！帶你去吃好吃的！」不二見手塚來了，很開心的向手塚揮手示意手塚下車。  
手塚向不二點點頭，停好車子，走向不二，不二便指著街口的關東煮餐車，兩人就邊走邊聊的走向餐車。  
不二向老闆夫婦交代了一句老樣子來兩份，便挑了位子坐下。  
「不要看這店面小小的，裡面的關東煮大概是全東京第一了。」  
「是嗎？」手塚一臉狐疑的看著不二，對於這種路邊攤販他實在不太敢嘗試。  
「吶，手塚相信我一次嘛！」  
「嗯！」  
熱呼呼的關東煮一端上來，柴魚蘿蔔湯的香氣撲鼻而來，惹的工作一天的手塚也飢腸轆轆了。  
「趁熱吃！」不二將筷子遞給了手塚，在老闆娘端來的一碟醬料中加了一匙辣椒醬。  
手塚接過筷子，夾起了煮得透爛的蘿蔔，沾了點醬，送入口中，白蘿蔔沒了原本的嗆味，取而代之的是柴魚香夾著本身的甜味，醬料鹹甜中帶著蒜香更凸顯了食材本身的甜味。  
「好吃吧！」不二看著手塚吃了白蘿蔔後瞇了瞇眼，看來是對食材很滿意。  
手塚點點頭，不只蘿蔔香甜，還有牛蒡天婦羅魚漿的鮮甜混著牛蒡的香氣，魚漿混著牛蒡絲給了天婦羅更多的嚼勁，高麗菜捲的高麗菜因為是冬天長成的緣故比起平時更甘甜，而裡面包裹的魚漿混著荸薺爽脆的口感都讓原本不喜魚漿製品的他刷新了對於魚漿製品的觀感。

接著兩人邊吃邊討論了書中內容呈現的方式，食譜的部分不二早有了想法，針對每次的任務中挑選出方便料裡又健康的一道菜來呈現，讓喜歡他的讀者可以方便的享受健康美食。

待出版社與不二接洽後，當不二寫完一個任務的篇幅後，總會將內容傳給手塚看，而手塚也會給上一些小建議，偶爾假日手塚也會直接到不二的家中幫忙整理出版的資料。幾經相處手塚對不二越發熟悉，不二是個很善良的人，每個月都會找一天到當地的育幼院去給當月生日的小朋友做生日大餐，在熟識的餐館中買下好幾份的待用餐點給需要的人食用，這些善舉都深深觸動了手塚的內心，讓手塚反思身為一個企業家是不是能做更多照顧社會的事情。  
只是也發現總是帶給大家美味料理的不二似乎不太會照顧自己的身體，有回假日去不二家幫忙整理資料才知道原來不二嚴重感冒，燒了三天，來開門時面無血色，說話也有氣無力的。  
「去休息！」手塚看著不二還在電腦前面刪改著資料，語氣有些冷冽。  
「不能，這星期都沒進度。」不二搖搖頭，這次感冒來勢洶洶，他在床上躺了今天好不容易今天精神好一點了，當然得趕緊補上進度，雖然身體還是很乏力。  
「你還在發燒，去休息。」手塚摸了摸不二的額頭，雖然是低燒但不二臉色著實不好。  
「不能。」不二還是搖搖頭。  
手塚皺了皺眉頭，彎下腰一手穿過不二的膝彎一手扶著不二的肩膀，直接把不二抱起來放到沙發上。不二還來不及反應就被抱到沙發上，張口想說些什麼，卻挨了手塚一記眼刀。  
「闔眼。」  
見到手塚臉色不太好看，不二只得乖乖闔上眼休息，本來就勉強著自己弄資料，現下一躺到沙發只覺得輕鬆不少，沒多久不二感覺到額頭上放了塊濕毛巾，而自己的頭也被溫柔地扶起下方墊了一個抱枕，也被蓋了放在一旁的薄毯，舒適的讓本來就昏沉的不二很快的陷入熟睡。  
手塚見不二睡熟了便接手處理資料，不時的起身為不二更替濕毛巾，而茶几上也幫忙備著開水，就怕不二渴了。  
不二不知道睡了多久，睜開眼時見天色已經昏暗，而手塚端坐在電腦前面專心的幫自己排版潤稿，看著手塚挺拔的背影心理產生了幾分依賴感。只是不二沒想到自己在欣賞手塚的背影時，手塚一個突然的轉頭兩人目光相對。  
「醒了？」  
不二點點頭，試著坐起身子，睡了一覺覺得精神了一點。  
手塚也從電腦前起身挪道不二身邊，伸手覆上不二的額頭，然後遞上水杯。  
「謝謝！」不二低啞的道謝。  
「餓了吧？」手塚溫聲問道，沒待不二回應，手塚走到不二的廚房，從電鍋裡盛了一碗粥端到不二面前。  
「抱歉，沒經過你同意用了廚房。」手塚當時打開冰箱找材料煮粥時也沒多想，當下只想好好照顧不二，事後才想起不二是個專業的廚師應該不喜歡別人動他的廚房，有些內疚的向不二道歉。  
「沒關係。」不二微微的蹙了下眉，雖然不喜歡別人動自己的廚房，但手塚一片好意他也不好責怪。端起手塚盛過來的粥，淡淡的肉湯夾著薑的香氣樸鼻而來，引起了不二的食慾，感冒這幾天他幾乎沒什麼吃東西，只是昏昏沉沉的不斷在睡睡醒醒之間度過。  
不二勺了一匙粥放進口中，米粒熬的透爛，薑味香而不辣，滿口的排骨香，讓不二食慾大增，很快的吃完了一碗粥。  
「再一碗好嗎？」手塚見不二吃的津津有味，也鬆了口氣，原本擔心不二沒有食慾，沒有進食這樣體力就差感冒的病程就會拖得更久，見不二放下碗，就將碗接過手溫聲詢問不二。  
「麻煩了，謝謝！」  
不二這次的感冒就在手塚兩天的細心照料下痊癒了七八成，此後手塚倒是時常在通訊軟體上提醒不二注意吃飯、喝水、添衣等瑣碎的小事，這讓不二時常笑話手塚好像老媽子，而手塚面對不二的調侃也總是笑一笑，他只想看著不二平安健康，自信的做著自己喜歡的事。

當不二的書出版後大賣，不二提出要捐出版稅的50%給無國界醫生組織，手塚一點都不感到意外，甚至直接以公司名義舉辦活動，只要在新書出版的兩個月內每賣一本書就捐十元給NGO組織。活動結束不二邀請手塚來家裡，給兩人前些日子的小小辛苦舉辦個慶功宴。  
「手塚謝謝！」當不二拿著手塚遞給他的支票，不二心裡只有感動。  
「是你讓我思考我是不是能為社會多做一點事，我要謝謝你才是。」  
「為這社會多一分溫暖，乾杯。」不二拿出酒杯為兩人斟上私藏的清酒，為什麼選擇清酒是因為手塚喜歡的料理是以和式居多，今天的幾道菜也都是以蒲燒、醬燒為主，很適合小酌一番。  
「乾杯。」手塚舉起杯子，與不二碰了碰杯，一仰而盡。  
兩人酒酣耳熱之時，不二白皙的皮膚因為酒精的作用微微泛紅，而不二似乎有些醉了話漸漸的多了起來，手塚溫柔的看著不二開心的笑容，專心的聽著不二說著學藝時的點點滴滴，遇到的人事物造就現在的他，話裡行間都是對著那些人事物的感恩，說到教他握壽司而卻已經過世的師父，不二突然眼眶泛紅，敘述的聲音也逐漸哽咽。  
「是師父教會我對料理的尊重，教會我料理是給人們帶來幸福的道理。」當不二說出這些話時已然泣不成聲。  
手塚起身坐到不二身旁，溫柔的將不二抱到懷裡，輕輕的拍著不二的背給予安慰。  
「謝謝你的師父，才能讓我遇見這麼好廚師。」手塚在不二耳邊低語。  
「手塚……謝謝你聽我說這些事情……」不二穩定好情緒，抬起頭看著手塚，對手塚笑了笑說完沒多久，不二便趴在桌上睡著了。  
看著不二醉倒的手塚臉上勾起一抹微笑，任份的起身收拾餐桌上的殘局，等一切都收好後，一把抱起不二往不二的臥室走去。

安置好不二，手塚到浴室擰了擰溫毛巾過來溫柔的幫不二擦臉，見不二睡得安穩，手塚也不知道是不是酒精在作祟忍不住低頭淺淺吻上不二的雙唇。  
不料不二雙手環著手塚的脖子，逐漸回應起手塚這個吻，吻畢手塚像是做了虧心事一樣，不安的看著眼神迷離的不二。  
「手塚，偷襲是不對的喔！」不二笑看著手塚眼裡顯露出來的不安。  
「那麼正大光明可以嗎？」手塚決定正視自己內心的渴望，他不想只當不二的朋友，他想更進一步想要不二只屬於他自己，語畢手塚又在吻上不二，這次的吻帶著幾分霸道幾分侵略。  
自上次感冒手塚對自己的照料，不二心裡對這個男人也是有了幾分好感，他表面雖然清冷，但與他平日的相處看的出他是個內心溫柔的人，雖然話少但總是認真聆聽，讓自己也不知不覺也逐漸貪戀與他相處的時光。既然手塚已經挑明，那麼他也不想再隱藏，認真的回應手塚的吻，甚至伸出靈巧的小舌挑逗手塚的舌。  
在看見不二因為忘了換氣而憋紅的臉，手塚這才依依不捨的結束這個吻，光是一個吻，就惹的手塚全身燥熱。  
「可以繼續嗎？」手塚眼底充滿了慾望，但仍就溫柔的詢問還沉醉在剛剛那一吻的不二。  
不二沒有開口，隨即又吻上手塚環著手塚脖子的雙手稍稍用力讓手塚跌到床上，手塚眼里的慾望同為男人的不二是明白的，而自己也給了他一個明確的答案。

手塚邊吻邊伸手探進不二的T桖中，享受著細嫩的肌膚帶來的滑順感，當手掌撫摸至腰間不二扭了扭腰，兩人的逐漸勃發的慾望相互碰觸，讓兩人不約而同的倒抽了一口氣。  
兩人對看了一眼相視而笑，原來兩人早就兩情相悅，身體的反應騙不了人，不二伸手開始解了手塚襯衫的鈕扣，而手塚直接粗魯的將不二的棉質T桖脫開，細密的吻輕輕在不二的頸項間徘徊，當不二解開手塚的襯衫手塚，微微起身隨手一扯將襯衫扔到一旁，便緊緊的抱住不二與之肌膚相親，兩人因為酒氣微微發燙的皮膚，在接觸到對方的同時只感覺到灼熱，但這樣的熱度卻又讓兩人想要的更多。  
不二撫摸著手塚長期鍛練的結果，順著人魚線來到手塚的慾望中心，隔著西裝褲輕輕的描繪著褲子下的輪廓，惹的手塚不時深呼吸才能控制住自己想將身下的人狠狠貫穿的衝動。  
「幫我解開。」手塚一手握住不二的手帶領著不二解開自己的皮帶，沒了禁箍的西裝褲滑落至手塚的大腿，而底褲下的慾望似乎已經完全覺醒，撐起了一座不小的帳篷。  
不二看見手塚的昂然，倒是害羞的不知眼睛該放哪裡了，手塚見不二害羞便又發起攻勢伸手探進不二的褲內，套弄著不二的熱情。  
「嗯……」沒過多久，不二在手塚有技巧的套弄下登了頂。  
手塚扯下不二的褲子及底褲，不二剛發洩過的慾望平靜的蟄伏著，不二不甘只有自己洩了身，胡亂的扯下手塚的底褲，手塚的昂然一躍而出，不二伸手握上，學著手塚剛剛的方式套弄著，手塚也只是繃緊了身子，隨即吻上不二胸前的敏感，有時吸吮有時輕咬，惹得不二手上的動作不時的顫抖，而不二原本蟄伏的分身又逐漸揚起頭來。  
手塚見不二身體又逐漸興奮起來，沾滿不二體液的那隻手往不二身後探了探，在密徑週遭輕按，待不二身子稍稍放鬆藉著體液探入一根手指。  
「放鬆……」手塚感覺到自己的手指被繳緊，只能輕吻不二唇角，在不二的耳邊輕聲的安撫。  
隨著手塚的安撫，不二逐漸放鬆身體，手塚才得以再探入一根手指探索密徑。  
感覺到不二的身體由原本的排斥逐漸轉為吸附，手塚抽出手指，頂上自己的灼熱在密徑外徘徊。  
「進來，手塚進來。」體內的空虛感，惹得不二催促著手塚。  
手塚聽見不二的索求，緩緩的將頭部探入，雖然經過擴張但手塚的碩大仍是讓不二接納的很辛苦，不二看見憋紅著臉的手塚有點心疼，雙腳環上手塚的腰，催促著手塚的動作，藉著不二迎合的動作手塚一個挺身灼熱完全進入了密徑之中。  
手塚進入的那一刻，不二感覺身體快裂成兩半了，但心裡卻是無比滿足，這樣優秀溫柔的男人是屬於自己的。手塚見不二在自己進入的那剎間，本來紅潤的臉龐瞬間慘白，明白不二為了接納自己忍受了多大的疼痛，強忍著想要律動的慾望，輕吻著不二的雙唇，一手輕柔的套弄著不二半痿的分身。  
感覺到不二的體內逐漸放鬆，手塚才敢緩慢的抽送自己的分身，全心全意的占有身下的人。  
高潮過後的兩人，耳鬢廝磨了一番，手塚才打橫抱起不二進浴室清洗。


End file.
